


Completely Banananananas and a whole bunch of it

by dahtwitchi



Series: the collection of scribbly short comics [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Badgers, Bananas, Comic, Crack, Gen, Nonsense, protective Iruka, uncensored banana violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Iruka protect the weak and the bullied, he stand up against unfair treatment andwilluse whatever means he has to make things right for those he cares for.[Scribbly nonsense comic do not expect make sense thingy stuff]
Series: the collection of scribbly short comics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177112
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	Completely Banananananas and a whole bunch of it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hades_bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/gifts), [stupidbadgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/gifts).



> On Tumblr ([link](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/617742947640836096/link-to-this-on-ao3-you-had-to-have-been-there)) for those who might have an easier time on phone screens and such.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes.
> 
> Also.  
> Thanks to madatobi.com for image hosting! :D


End file.
